A Hug Just Because
by icarlyfreak
Summary: When Sam decides to suddenly take a walk, Freddie is suspicious and follows her. Some hugging occurs. SEDDIE. Sam & Freddie are dating in this fic.


_**A Hug Just Because**_

**Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of iCarly. **

* * *

><p>It was a night in late August when Carly, Sam, and Freddie were celebrating another great show in the Shay's kitchen. Nothing like a dozen red velvet cupcakes, right? Sam was eating most of them, of course. Carly had a few, along with Freddie.<p>

"These are so good," Sam smiled, chewing quickly so she could devour another tasty cupcake.

Freddie chuckled. "If you eat any more of them, you'll get sick."

Sam shrugged. "It's worth it. I'd do anything for food."

"I bet you would," Freddie said, moving a little closer to Sam.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "So if someone told you they'd give you free ham for the rest of your life if you jump of a cliff into shark infested water, you'd do it?"

"For free ham the rest of my life? Heck yeah."

"Sam, you'd die," Carly frowned. "Then how would you get any free ham?"

"Oh, that's true..." Sam reached for another cupcake but then put it back down and groaned. "Ugh, curse my stomach. I'm so full, but I still feel like eating."

Freddie stared at her in awe. "You're denying food? Are we in a parallel universe?"

"Oh, shut up, dipwad. I happen to have a small figure. I can only stuff myself so much before I'm filled up completely," Sam said, walking to the front door.

Freddie immediately thought he made Sam upset. He walked after her. "Hey, Sam. Wait. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She turned around and faced him with her arms crossed. He didn't upset her. Sam was impressed that he apologized that quickly, though. They're both pretty stubborn when it comes to admiting who was wrong.

"I'm fine. You didn't make me upset or anything," she told him. "I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Sam, aren't you sleeping over?" Carly called out.

"Yeah, I'll be back. It's just a quick walk. I promise," Sam forced a smile.

"Okay," Carly said, unsure of what was going on. Since when does Sam want to take a walk?

Sam turned away and walked out of the apartment, leaving behind a stunned Freddie. No way did Sam want to go for a random walk after he was all sarcastic to her. Something was up.

He slowly exited the apartment, trying his best to be quiet as he saw blonde curls bounce around the corner. He started following his girlfriend nervously. He did not want to get caught. Sam could be vicious sometimes. He tried to stay a safe distance away from her.

He ended up following her all the way to the fire-escape, where they shared their first kiss. It was then that Freddie's heart started racing.

Sam climbed over the window part of it and then sat on the stairs, looking up at the sky. It was a little cheesy, but she had a lot on her mind.

Her mom and her weren't getting along anymore. When did they ever? Senior year was approaching and Sam had to really start going for broke if she wanted to even try to get into any college at all.

And she couldn't forget about Freddie, how her relationship with him basically began on the fire-escape she was seated on. That's why she came there. It makes her think back to their first kiss, the night she practically fell in love with the dork. She always had a little crush on him, and then they kissed, causing her to feel more than just a little crush. And the night at the lock-in when she showed him how she felt.

Sam shuddered at the thought. It was one of the most embarrassing and frightening nights of her life. But obviously the outcome was worth it. She and Freddie were a couple. If someone told her three years ago that she and Freddie would be in love one day, she would have broken their arms, legs, and nose.

They were happy together, and Carly was happy for them.

Then, Sam saw movement from the corner of her eye. She looked in the hallway sheepishly to see if it was anyone she knew. She saw a striped polo and a dorky haircut slowly peek out from a corner. Freddie didn't think Sam would see him.

"Hi, Sam." He flashed a scared smile.

She frowned as he walked out on the fire-escape. "You followed me, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I just thought something was wrong. I mean, you never go on walks, so..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say to her.

"So you didn't believe me when I told you I was fine and that I wanted to go for a walk? Since when do you have trust issues?" Sam asked bitterly.

Freddie was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Well, technically you're not really going for a walk 'cause all you did was walk here and that's not much of a walk. Anyways, moving on. I don't have any trust issues."

Sam stood up angrily. "Then why did you follow me here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I told you I was fine. Nothing you said or did upset me. I just came here to think."

Freddie sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"Whatever, okay?" Sam shrugged.

"No, don't just brush it off. I didn't believe you, and trust is important in a relationship." He took a step forward and caressed her cheek. "I messed up and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, alright?" She pushed his hand away.

He tried to ignore that gesture. "So... what were you thinking about?"

Sam looked down at her sneakers suddenly. "Um, just stuff. Like, my mom, senior year, you." Then her blue eyes met his brown ones in an instant.

He seemed shocked that she was thinking about him. "None of it was negative, right?"

"Nope," she half-smiled. "Aside from the thoughts about my mom and school, of course."

He smirked. That made him feel a whole lot better about their relationship.

Suddenly, Sam pulled him into a hug. He was a little surpised and stiff at first, but Sam put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

Then she looked up at him.

"What was that for?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just felt like hugging you," she said quietly.

"I'm cool with that."

She smiled and put her head on his chest again. They swayed side to side. He kissed the top of her head and she kept smiling to herself. They stayed there hugging for a good two minutes before going back to Carly's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Dislike it? Review.<strong>

**So I was inspired by someone's post on Tumblr. They said the Seddie kisses are wonderful, but they want to see a Seddie hug. So I created this story. It's kind of random, I guess...**


End file.
